Problem: $ 6^{-3}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{1}{6}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{6}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{6}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{6}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{36}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{6}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{216}$